Jasmine scented Massage Oils
by Hunting Angels
Summary: After a hard hunt, Dean is left with a sore back. Luckily for him, Sam has a hidden skill meaning that he's great at massage. Wincest.


The elder Winchester brother collapsed down onto the bed with a heavy groan. The pain in his back pulled as he moved even just to breathe. He wince as he adjusted himself on the bed to try and lessen the pain... It didn't work.

"Dean?" Sam asked. Concern coloured his words and Dean could imagine the familiar crease that would form in the gap between his eyebrows, "Dean?"

"Mmmm? Wha' you want?" He mumbled.

"Are you okay?" Sam hovered by the side of Dean's bed with his eyes trained on his brother.

The eldest Winchester glared up at the stained ceiling. The stains patterned across the white paint like fat stormy clouds, Dean thought so anyway. It was doing a poor job at distracting him from the pain though.

"Dean, answer me!" Sam snapped irritated.

The other Winchester groaned as he pulled himself up to lean back on his elbows. The muscles in his lower back knotted tighter and screamed in protest causing Dean to flop back down on the bed. It didn't stop him trying to sass Sam, "Wow, Sam. Do you always have to be such a little bitch about everything? I'm fine. Just sore."

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's insults but approached the bed anyway. A gentle hand was placed on Dean's firm chest making him peak one eye open to see his kid brother.

"Roll onto your front." Sam said quietly like he was almost embarrassed by the situation.

"Nah, Sammy. I can't deal with sex right now." He huffed gruffly while trying to ease the knotting of the muscles in his back.

"No, Dean! Just trust me, okay?" He practically begged his brother for his compliance, "Just onto your stomach."

The shorter man grumbled to himself and groaned as the movement jolted his back but eventually he was lying awkwardly on his front. He continued mumbling under his breath until the other man spoke again.

"Pull your T-shirt off." Sam commanded with clear authority. With more mumbles and grumbles, Dean removed the blood stained shirt (luckily the blood didn't belong to him), "Now, stay."

Sam strode over to his duffle bag and from behind him he could hear, "I ain't no dog, Sammy." Sam couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips. A miserable and hurt Dean was usually a cute, needy Dean. Sam knew this so was more than prepared to shower his brother with all his affections.

It took a few moments for Sam to find the desired item as it was stashed towards the bottom, in the less well-ventured parts of his bag. He really didn't know why he kept this stuff. Maybe memories? A weird sentimental attachment to his past?

In his long fingers was a tightly grasped bottle of expensive massage oil. A fond smile firmly in place, Sam hurried back over to Dean and grabbed a towel on the way. He dumped the equipment onto the scratchy cover of the bed before hurrying off back to grab some candles. It was the ones that they'd usually use for summoning rituals but Sam was sure that they could be multipurpose. He had them on the bed side tables either side of the bed and lit within minutes, not wanting to keep Dean waiting.

Flipping the light switch off, Sam set himself on the end of the king sized bed while Dean lay stock still with his face buried in a pillow. He allowed himself to appreciate his fine form before continuing with his task.

"I'm gunna slip your jeans off, okay?" Dean grunted a reply making Sam assume he could continue.

Dean was now lying face down naked on the bed. Sam knew that he was mentally questioning the whole point of this but remained silent. Dean probably didn't even know what Sam was doing as he hadn't looked up even once.

Setting the towel across Dean's naked ass, sam began to get everything ready. He settled himself over Dean's butt, ensuring that his legs took all his weight off his brother's sore back. That would only make things worse.

It'd been a few years since Sam had last massaged but he doubted that it was one of those skills that you could simply forget as technique is technique after all. He warmed the scented oil in his palms and rubbed his hands together.

Dean sniffed, "What's that smell?"

Sam knew that he was referring to the rich scent of jasmine but elected to ignore his pained partner.

The tall man rolled his shoulders and clicked his fingers before pressing down on his brother's broad shoulders. The oil allowed for his nimble fingers to practically glide over the stiff muscles applying just the right amount of pressure to start. He didn't want to hurt the other man further by pushing too hard.

Pushing down on the shoulder muscles, Sam tried to recall the old routine that he was taught to do. Systematically releasing the tension from each section until the whole back was relaxed.

Long thumbs began to roll against a knot, slowly working it out. Dean moaned into the pillow as the pressure hit the right spot almost instantly. Where had his brother learnt to do that because that definitely wasn't an amateurs massage.

Sam continued working the spot until the previously solid muscle was soft and relaxed. Perfect.

He gently moved lower down the back, wary of the injured area toward the base of the spine. That'd take some serious work on Sam's part to even begin to untangle the frozen muscles that lurked there. For now, the younger worked on his partner's sides and mid-back, secretly loving the feel of the tanned skin beneath his fingers.

Dean moaned practically sinfully as his baby brother worked tirelessly on his back. The heel of Sam's hand ran over tight muscles unwinding them with a seemingly perfect amount of applied pressure. Surely this was the work of a God, Dean thought lazily. The relaxing treatment was making him want to drift off into a peaceful slumber.

The elder stiffened slightly as hands ghosted over the problem area with a petal gentle touch. Sam knew it'd be difficult but he was almost finished so might as well finish what he had started. He was pretty sure that he could safely say that Dean had the tensest back he'd ever worked on. A silent vow was made to release the tension in the muscles more often in the form of massage, that's if Dean likes it. Although, from the sounds he was making Sam was almost certain that Dean was happy.

Kneading and rolling and circling his thumbs meant that 10 minutes later, Dean Winchester was making noises that would put a pornstar to shame. The pain in his back was all but completely gone and any pain had dissolved into pure pleasure. A shiver fell down his spine as Sam finished up the massage by running his large hands over the broad muscular back in an attempt to weed out any remaining knots.

"There." He muttered almost silently as he gently hoped off his brother's ass with a fond smile. Dean released a disappointed groan into his pillow at Sam's sudden absence. If it were up to him, he'd force his brother to stay there all night rubbing over his back and shoulders.

Dean rolled over onto his back which was now a painless action. Sam pretended that he didn't notice his brother's nakedness or the way he whimpered at the loss of contact. Such power made him feel good.

"Sammmm..." Dean dragged out the word like a toddler. "You know I said that I couldn't deal with sex? Well..." He let the words trail off suggestively.

Sam couldn't help but roll his eyes, "Not now, Dean. I've relaxed your muscles but that doesn't mean that they're not sensitive at the moment. You need to take it easy over the next day or two."

The elder groaned loudly to express his annoyance. Sam stripped his clothes off and strode over to their bed where he slipped under the covers quickly. He didn't like being naked; he wasn't as comfortable in his own skin as Dean was. The candles were blown out making the room almost pitch black anyway.

The other man followed his lead by pulling the blanket over him and shuffling closer to his partner. Sam automatically lent an arm out so Dean could curl up against his side. He was sure it was the cutest thing Dean did but was sworn to secrecy on the matter. Hooking his arm around his brother's shoulders, Sam pulled them closer together revelling in the contact.

"Sammy?" Dean muttered against his brother's side. He rubbed his lips against the soft skin covering the taller man's ribs before leaving a feature light kiss against the tanned flesh.

"Mmm?" He answered tiredly.

Dean hesitated a second before steeling his nerve and asking,"Where'd you learn that?"

Like Dean, Sam hesitated. He didn't like talking about his time at college but he knew that Dean was now curious, "I took a course on basic massage while in college."

He peered up at his brother incredulously, "You? You took classes on how to massage? Why?"

"My partner didn't want to go alone so I said that I'd go with them," Sam mumbled under his breath.

"Partner?" His eyebrows rose.

Sam sighed, "I had a boyfriend for a while before Jess."

"So you were doing pre-law and taking massage classes on the side?"

The younger shrugged,"They were only a few times a week anyway. I actually started to really enjoy it so when my boyfriend dumped me and left, I stayed and continued the course."

"You finished the course?!" He asked shocked but the sudden revelation,"So you're like... A fully qualified masseuse?"

"Kinda, yeah." Sam tried to make Dean stop talking about it.

Dean seemed to get the hint and rested his head down onto Sam's chest to hear the thumping of his strong heart. There was not a more comforting sound in the world. It even topped the purr of the Impala's engine which was saying a lot.

They shifted closer together, embracing and sharing warmth. Dean smiled gently into Sam. His back had honestly never felt so good.

"Oh, and Sam?"

"Mmm?"

"I want massages more often."

Sam just chuckled.


End file.
